


Family

by PhantasmaDormi



Series: Syndianite/Diacate [4]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite(Minecraft Series), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Characters purely from the youtube series, Dianite is a God, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pair, Tom is zombie, Unrevised Older Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmaDormi/pseuds/PhantasmaDormi
Summary: Tom wants to know what happened to his friends and family.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from late July

He had been meaning to ask for a while now. Giving himself prep talks, hyping himself up, just for the words to be stuck in his throat. Dianite seemed to know what he wanted. But he had to say it first. It wasn’t the first thing on his mind when he woke up. Hell, he hadn’t even remembered them. Now he did.

He remembered his parents, they hadn’t been together for a couple of years, but they were both happy. His older sister, sweet, hardy Alice, she had been engaged. He never got to give the fiancé a shovel talk. Adam had been playing around with his crush, giving him the old Dianitee I love you: Blowing shit up in their name and stealing priceless items for them. Of course, this hadn’t sat well with the Mianitee, but he didn’t seem deterred. Jess was working on picking up a man for herself, held grand dreams of a strong man, one who could rival her, protect her when she was having kids and who she would protect otherwise. His town, so many people, they were just gone. Centuries old.

Nearly a month passed before he was able to ask. Not a month of worrying relentlessly. Wondering if they lived happy lives. If they survived the invasion. If they had missed him. Oh no. He wasn’t that beat up over it. He was just…… curios. Yep. Super fucking curios.

And yet again, he stood there wanting to ask the question, only to distract himself. Avoid it. But he was going to ask. That, and Dia was looking at him expectantly, waiting. Just, words. It’s just words. “Hey, so, um.” Great start. Absolutely fantastic. “What happened to…... what happened to me family?” He finally squeezed the words out. It took far longer than it should have.

Dianite didn’t seem to mind the wait. (He had taken to finding out as much as possible when Tom tried to ask the first time). “Your father died in the same battle as you.” Dianite cringed at the crestfallen look that passed over Tom’s face before being replaced with a hardened expression. “However, it may have you feel better to know he took many more with him. He died valiantly defending the nursing women and children within the church. All but one survived. He was given the title of a hero, just as you had.” Tom’s shoulders released the tension the had taken hold with that information.

“Now your mother,” the god continued,” Lived much longer. She was old and remarried by the time she died, happy to see her great-grandchildren before she passed. Despite her years, she didn’t stop her work as a nurse until a year before her death.” This brought a small smile his champion’s face, however wistful in nature.

“Though you may have gleamed this already, your sister lived a long enough to have children, long enough to see grandchildren, however never saw her great-grandchildren. She had gotten with her fiancé of the time, and Ianitee if you don’t recall, who was surprisingly happy to keep up with her adventurous nature. The two sailed across seas, found new lands, met new people, entered new kingdoms, they saw as much as they could. They eventually settled down in the town you grew up in to raise kids. Alice died to disease at an age younger than your mother, but still lived a bountiful life.”

Tom felt better with that information. Not perfect, it was hard knowing you missed the lives of your loved ones, and he couldn’t bring himself now to ask about his friends, his comrades. Many had died in battle with him. “Perhaps,” Dianite proposed,” We could spy upon your sister’s descendants one day.” That brought a genuine smile onto Tom’s face. “Imagine the chaos they bring about.” He snickered half to himself, "Being related to Allie!”

With a beaming grin, he pulled the god down closer to his height. Standing on his toes, he placed an uncharacteristically shy peck on his lips, as a soft thank you. After a moment, he pulled away. “Is that really the best you can do?” Dianite tossed a smirk to his companion. Tom gave an affronted look, “Well if you weren’t so damn tall!” He laughed, “It won’t matter when you’re on my bed, beloved.”


End file.
